welcome to the after life battle front
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: after an accident Kaz find out that his is dead but has no memory of his life so he makes friends with a girl called Yuri and joins the after life battle front to help fight angel during time he regains his memories and remembers important things of the past and his life as a scan2go racer
1. Chapter 1

_**Meet the after life Battle front**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"It seemed close but the winner is team J. Kaz Gordon" announced Dj, with the crowd roaring their favourite scan2go racers' name

Later at team Jets ship "I WON!" Shouted Kaz punching his fist in the air

"We won kaz" corrected Fiona "remember this is was a team effort"

"Yeah do you how hard it is trying to slow down other races" agreed Myron

"Oh yeah I forgot" replied Kaz

"You always forget Kaz" Fiona sighed. Deigo came rushing into the ship "Guess what you guys?" shouted Deigo

"What?" replied all of team J.E.T besides shiro who was just sitting drinking coke, "I entered this competition and won us an all you can eat day at this 5 star restraunt"

"The restraunt has lobster right?" Myron asked "It has to have lobster"

"I …it does have lobster" stuttered Deigo

"OH YEAH!" shouted Myron as the others laughed sarcastically

"Lobster?"Asked Shiro

"Yeah we're going to have lobster" Myron said enthusiastically Shiro slightly gave a smile "do you like lobsters shiro?" asked Fiona shiro just turned his head towards the window and blanked fiona "HEY WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU A QUESTION DON'T JUST IGNORE THEM!" shouted fiona

"She's got two red marks on her head this time" kaz hesitantly said

"Hey Deigo when is this all you can eat…" asked Myron before being interrupted

"Anytime this week" replied Deigo

"Be a bit more specific"

"Like I said anytime this week any day this week"

"Then let's go today" fiona was still shouting her head "well actually lets change it till Fiona calms down"

Later that day the team we're going to the 5 star restraunt "ALRIGHT LOBSTERS HERE WE COME!" shouted Myron

"You do know there're other foods than lobsters right?" asked Fiona

"Yeah I know but you can't beat lobsters" replied Myron

' _I give up'_ thought Fiona kaz smiled then spotted a figure that looked like his favourite scan2go racer the racer that motivated kaz to be a scan2go racer and aim to be the best racer in the Universe ZERO! "HEY ZERO" shouted kaz running towards Zero "Kaz wait the lights still green" shouted Fiona but kaz didn't listen a truck came straight the driver hit the emergency breaks the moment he saw kaz and CRASH! The van headed straight for kaz.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meet the after life battle front**_

 _ **Chapter 2;**_

 _ **Dude You're dead**_

" _where am I, all my memories there're fading away"_ Kaz eyes opened to see to a girl in wearing school uniform with purple hair and a yellow ribbon on the side of her hair Kaz also saw a boy with blue hair who was also in a school uniform

"Where am I?" asked kaz

"Well you're in the afterlife" replied the girl

"The after life that means I'm dead" kaz stammered in shock with widen eyes

"Yeah you sure are" said the girl "by the way I'm Yuri"

"And I'm Hinata" added hinata

"Nice to meet you" kaz replied "well I'm uhh…I'm …I'm um…"

"Do you have amnesia? That's quiet common don't worry you'll regain your memories sooner or later" said Hinata

"That's it I'm kaz Gordon" remembered Kaz

"Hey you're not in an NPC uniform" said Yuri in shock "you're in normal everyday clothes"

"Is that unusual?" asked Kaz "well the thing I remember besides my name is that I wore this"

"You don't happen to work for god do you?" asked Yuri

"God? No not at all" replied kaz "at least I don't think so" both Yuri and hinata turned around "hey Yurippe do you think we can trust this guy?" whispered hinata

"I don't think he's like tenshi" replied Yuri "he seems to have no memory of his life I think we can trust him"

"Kaz right I would like you to join the after life battle front" said Yuri "we're rebels against god"

" _Rebels against god, the after life battle front?" thought Kaz_ "thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass"

"Okay then but you'll be all by yourself" Yuri said with a death stare and scary voice

"Um on second thoughts I'll join" stuttered kaz as a shiver went down his spine

"Well come along I need too introduce you to everyone" said Yuri

"Everyone?" muttered kaz

"Yeah well not everyone but our main battling group" replied Yuri "in our lair in the school"

"School, what school?" asked kaz

"The one behind you why else would we be in school uniforms" replied hinata

Kaz turned around to see a massive school behind him "WOAH! That's a huge building like a mansion, um exactly what is a school?"

"You're hopeless" hinata sighed "you'll see when you go inside, come on" kaz followed Yuri and hinata into the building towards the headmasters room Yuri opened the door the light was a bit hazy for kaz eyes but he soon saw a group of people

"hey everybody this is our new recruit kaz Gordon" shouted Yuri "so let me introduce everyone to you the guy holding the axe is Noda his a moron the one next to me is ooyama he has no training the one eating instant ramen is matsushida the fifth he is very good in karate the one next to matsushida is fugimaki"

"Yo, I'm fugimaki" said fugimaki"

"Hello" replied kaz

"so lets carry on the one dancing is T.K no one knows his real name the one with the glasses is takamatsu he may seem clever but he's not the one in the corner saying this is so stupid is Sheena"

"This is so stupid" mumbled Sheena a girl with dark pink hair carrying a guitar came into the room "Yurippe we came up with a new song" said the girl she then saw Kaz and asked "whose the newbie?"

"This is Kaz" replied Yuri "kaz this is Iwasawa she's our rock bands lead singer"

' _Rock Band that must be pretty cool, she must also have a good voice'_

"Well nice to meet you" said Iwasawa smiling while she held her hand out then kaz held out his and shacked Iwasawas' "Yurippe so whats our next operation going to be?" asked takayama

"Operation hurricane" replied Yuri sticking her hand out in the air

"Hurricane? Are going to be struck by a hurricane?" asked kaz shivering in fear


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Operation**_ __ _ **Hurricane**_

"Operation hurricane" shouted Yuri everyone in the room gasped

"Operation hurricane last time we lost 5 of our men" stuttered ooyama

"Have you forgotten we can't die" said Takamatsu pushing his glasses up

"But still its scary" replied ooyama

"This is so stupid" muttered Sheena

Kaz imagined a hurricane spinning everyone into it he then felt a shiver down his spine "um I'm not so good with hurricanes" stuttered kaz

"Stupid its we're not actually facing a hurricane" sighed Yuri " _this happens every time with newbie's"_

"We're not, that's good news" replied kaz "anyway why is it called operation hurricane?"

"Because we blow away the lunch tickets" explained Takamatsu

"I don't really get it" kaz laughed sarcastically scratching his head

"You'll see when the operation begins" Yuri said as she passed kaz a gun "this should be easy for you to use"

"WAIT THIS A GUN!" shouted kaz "ISNT IT ILLEGAL TO HAVE ONE!?"

"This is the afterlife there are no rules here" said fugimaki "plus if you shoot someone they won't die"

"They will get injured and just wake up after a long sleep with all their wounds healed" continued Yuri "anyway kaz you will be with hinatas' team he will explain everything to you"

"But it's still painful" whimpered ooyama

 _You can still get injured even though you're dead I don't really understand anything here_

"Hey kaz you're going to have to wear the class S.S.S uniform" said Yuri passing the uniform to kaz

"Oh okay" replied kaz

Later on at 7:00pm operation hurricane began "is everyone in position" asked Yuri over a walkie talkie

"YES!" everyone replied

"Good"

"Um hinata who are we fighting against?" asked kaz

"Didn't Yurippe tell you?" replied hinata kaz shook his head "we're fighting against an angel its best to aim for her legs so she cant move and if you try to run she'll come after you" kaz suddenly heard music coming from the school it was the band girls dead monster singing one of their songs alchemy.

 _Rock isn't really my sort of music but the battle fronts band it's not bad what was the band called again?_

"There's angel" whispered hinata as he pointed at a girl with white hair in a school uniform but not the same as the rest of the battle front group wore "it's a girl" whispered kaz "how is that girl an angel she has no wings?"

"Could you stop asking questions and start shooting?" asked hinata as he shot his gun and ran along with everyone else with kaz stayed hiding behind one of building poles he then saw angels hand turn into something pointy like a sword _she really must be an angel if her hand could turn into that I must at least try to help_ kaz tried to aim as good as possible, his hand shaking, he pulled the trigger and BANG! It hit Noda straight in the head "I never meant to hit that guy" kaz stuttered

"HEY NEWBIE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ATTACK YOUR COMRADES!" shouted Hinata

"I'm terribly sorry"

"MIZERUYO! MIZERUYO! MIZERUYO!" sang Iwasawa the crowd of NPCs roared with excitement "yeah Iwasawa! YOU ROCK! Shouted a girl with long pink hair who was in the same uniform as the other battle front members obviously a battle front member

"okay now" Yuri said over the walkie talkie and lunch tickets went flying across the room and out through the windows it glistened through the moonlight kaz noticed he held his hand out and a ticket landed in his hand "is this the lunch ticket?" mumbled kaz to himself "when it falls in the moonlight its almost like…like…like" kaz had an image of snow falling in his head but couldn't remember the name "like something cold and white when the tickets are falling" he smiled lightly


End file.
